dimensionfivefandomcom-20200214-history
Googs
Googs Lerr, is a member of clown-like lizards called Giggasaurians, and is characterized as "too crazy" for Dimension-2. Googs is Flame 's adoptive brother, and has a crush on his Biological sister Luca. "I don't mean to say anything negative, but no!"-Googs demonstrates his authority. Personallity Googs is crazier than normal folks in either Dimension-2 or Portal Masters, mainly because of his species genetic disposition. He is very hyperactive, and is "bombastic" in personallity. He is also very brotherly, firmly believing in "Bros before Hoes", until he encounters Luca, his adopted brother's biological sister. Many specualte that Googs' level of insanity is the result of him being driven insane by the dimension itself, implying he was not born into Dimension-2 but arrived fairly early in his life, causing his rapid insanity. History Googs was born into a family of nomadic Giggasaurians, who one day found Flame stuck to a leaf. Googs and Flame grew up as brothers, and have never been apart since. Before the Time Quake that merged Dimension-2 with Portal Masters, Googs and Flame worked at a pub as the permentant band, knowing only one song. Abilities *'Detachablity': Goog's body parts, while usually covered by his cartoonish outfit, are fully removable, and seem to be able to think on their own when they are seperate from Googs, and are able to float, except his feet. Googs can still feel his parts, and needs to keep a sharp eye on them, lest he lose them at some-point. He can extend his limbs anti-gravity power to whatever he is holding, giving him the appearence of super strength. *'Ball Forme': Googs can roll himself in a ball like an Armadillo or Pillbug. When in this sphere forme, Googs can bounce around violently, and is apparently is much heavier than if he were uncurled. Googs can also increase his rotation momentumn and roll into enemies, aswell as ricochet himself of walls. *'Alchemy': If nothing, Googs is a very formidable alchemist, able to create mobile bomb homunculus, dangerous enough to level towns. He was also able to make them several times smaller, but just as destructive. Relationships Flame: As both roommates, brothers and best friends, the two share a very strong bond. Having been raised together by Goog's parents, the duo have a relationship similar to that of siblings, with Googs acting as Flame's older brother. Though they have an unconditional love for each other, Flame can get frustrated with Googs because of his craziness. Morphia: Googs is very aware of Flame's relationship with Morphia, so She and Googs have a rather strange relationship. They are good friends, though. Luca: Googs had a rather obvious crush on Luca, whom he occasionally calls "Lules" out of affection. He is known to interact with her more than any of the numerous other women of Dimension-2, and will jump at the chance to do anything for her. Flame becomes very protective and jealous when Googs attempts to woo his sister, but admits he'd reather have Googs date his sister than anyother jerk. Though Luca is seemingly oblivious to Goog's affection, she often calls on him for any personal need. In 2nd Sword Luca kisses Googs on the cheek, and he faints a moment after the kiss. Kam & Psy: Googs likes the both of them, but they both find Googs impossible to hang-out with. Pixie: Googs likes Pixie, and views her as a good friend, but Googs has an important role in the emergency escape protocol for Flame to dodge her at times. Dingosaurus: Googs and Dingo like to hang-out with eachother, and Googs and Flame see Dingo to be the "3rd guy". But Googs doesn't know that Dingo considers Googs to be the "3rd Guy". Trivia *Googs is a huge rip-off of Googler from Ace Lightning Category:Heroes Category:Dimension-2